Move Along, Henry
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: Songfic avec comme chanson  Move Along  de The All-American reject. Henry Lau commence seulement à faire partit des Super Junior et le  Only 13  est à son paroxysme. Comment s'en sortir quand tout ce qu'on a peut être détruit d'un tour de main? One-shot.


Disclamer: Super Junior ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais je ne dirais certainement pas non pour obtenir la possession d'Henry.

Auteur: S-Fanny

Raiting: K+

Paring: un peu de Ryeowook/Henr, mais il faut tordre pas mal

Résumé: Songfic avec comme chanson «Move Along» de The All-American reject. Henry Lau commence seulement à faire partit des Super Junior et le «Only 13» est à son paroxysme. Comment s'en sortir quand tout ce qu'on a peut être détruit d'un tour de main?

N.d.A: En fait, j'étais en train de me dire qu'une vidéo sur Henry Lau avec cette chanson comme fond serait tellement belle...et finalement j'en ai fait une fic. Pour vous rendre compte à quel point c'est poignant pour moi, lisez la fic en premier, puis mettez la chanson en lisant les paragraphes et en vous imaginant la scène. Surtout les petits paragraphes, habituellement c'est sûr ça qu'il faut mettre l'emphase.

N.d.A 2: Je ne suis pas trop sûre de comment s'est formé SuJu M, je l'avoue. Je ne connais pas le groupe depuis très longtemps, mais je suis totalement fan d'Henry Lau. Alors dans la fic, SuJu M est en voie d'exister, elle existe en «interne» (ils savent qui en fait partie) mais Zhoumi n'est pas encore arrivé. Il y a donc HanGeng, Siwon, Donghae, Ruyhyun, Ryeowook et Henry de présents en temps que Super Junior M.

* * *

**Move Along, Henry**

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

Une autre journée passée, une autre épreuve à surmonter. Malgré les encouragements et les murmures d'appréciation qu'il entendait quand il pratiquait sa danse, son chant ou son violon – plus particulièrement lorsqu'il pratiquait le violon, d'ailleurs – il ne sentait pas la confiance qu'il aurait dû ressentir s'il avait été à l'aise. Certes il était doué; il n'était pas assez stupide pour se dire sans talent, il avait quand même été choisit par SM pour participer au projet SuJu M. Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne se sentait toujours pas admit dans le groupe. Il était toujours à part, et ce n'était pas la faute des autres membres! Ils l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts et le traitaient comme s'il était leur petit frère; il était d'ailleurs le plus jeune du groupe, mais ce n'était pas important à ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

La journée avait été affreusement longue. Le groupe avait répété sans pause, ou presque, pour le concert du soir. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa persévérance, Henry devait admettre qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et qu'il avait hâte de se reposer avant le spectacle. Il ne s'était pas lamenté ni rien de se genre, et il n'était pas le seul à être fatigué, mais il sentait encore que sa patience ne portait pas encore fruit, et cela l'enrageait. De plus, il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer le soir venu. Il y aurait le concert, les fans sauteraient de joie et hurleraient de manière hystérique, puis son apparition entraînerait les plaintes et les cris de colère, ainsi que ce fichu slogan qu'il ne supportait plus;

_Sorry Henry, 13 only_.

Il avait comprit le message. Il ne faisait pas partit du groupe. Il ne ferait jamais partit du groupe. Les fans refusaient sa présence comme on refuse la présence un insecte répugnant dans sa maison. Avec quelque chose ressemblant à du dégoût. Il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, et personne ne lui reprocherait de vouloir y être, de vouloir faire partit de ce groupe si reconnu et si talentueux.

Mais alors que le groupe montait dans sa renommée, que les Super Junior grimpait en haut des palmarès, lui descendait et tombait peu à peu. Il était au bout du rouleau. Les ELFs l'insupportaient, le stress lui pesait, le surmenage l'écrasait et le désespoir le coulait, lentement mais sûrement.

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking _

_With the life held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_These hands are meant to hold_

Le concert venait de se terminer, et sa rage, et sa douleur, et sa fatigue, et tout le faisait trembler de manière presque inquiétante. Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux, perdu dans le vague, et ses compagnons se demandaient si ce que les ELFs scandaient pendant le solo du violoniste pendant Don Don l'avait atteint plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Henry, à peine rendu dans la loge, rangea son violon, se coucha sur un des divans mis à disposition pour les chanteurs, puis ferma les yeux, épuisé et attristé. Effrayé par ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Effrayé que rien ne se passe. Effrayé que rien ne change. Et que finalement, il ne laisse tomber.

Il ramena ses mains tremblantes contre lui, notant leur froideur, bon indicateur de son stress intense, et les fixa sans vraiment les voir. Il bougea ses doigts, mimant les notes et accords d'une quelconque chanson jouée au violon. Ses mains bougeaient seules, parfaitement, mécaniquement, comme si elles avaient été créées dans l'unique intention qu'il puisse jouer divinement bien l'instrument qui se trouvait bien au chaud dans son étui de velours et de cuir. Ces mains qui ne savaient pas vraiment faire autre chose. Ces mains qui lui servaient à gagner sa vie et à poursuivre son rêve. Mais à quoi lui serviraient-elles quand son rêve se détruirait sous ses yeux, quand le stress se montrerait trop intense, quand les yeux des autres membres perdraient leur intérêt pour lui?

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

Et ses mains se serrèrent encore plus fort, tremblantes comme jamais alors qu'il prenait une forte inspiration en déglutissant difficilement, se recroquevillant sur le divan en attendant l'entrée des autres membres qui ne tarderaient certainement pas à arriver.

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along Move along_

Son espoir des premiers temps était évaporé, disparu, et il n'espérait déjà plus grand chose de l'avenir. Il voulait, désirait, certes, que les choses se calment autour de lui, mais ce n'était plus grand chose d'autre qu'une simple manie, une habitude, pas un véritable espoir de lendemains meilleurs.

Et ses mains tremblaient.

Et ses yeux brillaient.

Et son souffle s'accélérait.

Et son espoir se dissolvait.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely _

_Could be a night when your life ends _

Les membres de SuJu M n'étaient pas stupides, et c'était eux qui connaissaient le mieux le jeune violoniste. Et il était clair qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il était même très mal et que ce qu'il allait trouver dans la loge n'allait certainement pas être quelque chose d'heureux et de doux à vivre. Leeteuk poussa la porte pour entrer dans la loge et remarqua immédiatement l'absence de lumière et la froideur de la pièce. Il grogna légèrement en grommelant, visiblement irrité par la négligence de leurs hôtes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à haute voix. Les néons s'allumèrent et éclairèrent avec efficacité la loge spacieuse. Au premier abord, rien à remarquer. Mais Henry était bien là, puisque son étui était encore présent et bien fermé, ce qui voulait dire que l'instrument y était. Et l'adolescent n'était jamais partit sans son violon.

Ce fut Donghae qui le remarqua en premier et qui se précipita sur lui, compatissant et inquiet. KyuHyun le suivit rapidement, ainsi que Ryeowook et Siwon. HanGeng les suivit un peu plus calmement, mais semblait tout de même inquiet.

Donghae s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, grimaçant de dépit en le sentant trembler comme une feuille. Kyuhyun s'accouda sur le dossier et descendit une main pour la poser simplement sur son épaule, sentant lui aussi les frémissements du Canadien. Les deux membres jetèrent un regard inquiet vers le leader, lui démontrant à quel point ils étaient angoissés face au jeune homme.

Les ELFs avaient-elles poussées le bouchon trop loin, cette fois?

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving _

_All the pain held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_Your hands are mine to hold_

Henry sentait parfaitement les mains chaudes sur lui, voyait la lumière à travers ses paupières fermement closes, entendait les voix de ses camarades, mais il était tout bonnement incapable de leur faire face dans l'état où il se trouvait. Lâche et lamentable. Tremblant comme un chaton prit sous la pluie d'automne. Faible.

Il aurait voulut repousser les mains, cesser de trembler et leur assurer que tout allait bien, que tout irait mieux après qu'il ait dormit, qu'il avait juste froid, et que la fatigue causait les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas fort. Il ne l'était plus. Il voulait du réconfort. Il voulait de l'attention, que quelqu'un lui dise que tout irait bien, que quelqu'un lui dise que tout irait mieux. Que les choses se calmeraient, et que son rêve n'était pas sur le point de se briser.

Une main qu'il reconnut comme celle de HanGeng passa sur sa joue. La honte l'envahit en réalisant que ses paupières avaient laissées passer quelques larmes alors qu'il s'efforçait de les retenir au mieux de ses capacités.

-Henry, hyung...

Il ne répondit pas, ne fit pas un geste. Savaient-ils qu'il était réveillé? Probablement... personne ne tremblait et ne pleurait pendant son sommeil. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se recroquevilla un peu plus, et il se replia sur soi-même. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient ainsi, il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il ne voulait pas les voir, entendre leurs paroles compatissantes. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Puis des mains chaudes, fermes et déterminées, empoignèrent les siennes et les décrochèrent de leur position crispée, ce qui obligea l'adolescent à se retourner légèrement sur le dos. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, bien trop effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Il entendit vaguement HanGeng rassurer Leeteuk et lui assurer qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il entendit aussi le leader principal obliger les autres membres à sortir pour les laisser régler le problème. Il entendit les protestations, les membres qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il avait, s'il allait bien, s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose, s'il était malade.

Et la porte se referma derrière eux, laissant la pièce à nouveau silencieuse. Les lumières s'éteignirent à sa grande surprise, et dans un battement de cœur reconnaissant, il réalisa que HanGeng avait comprit qu'il n'était pas à l'aise qu'ils le voient ainsi. Puisque les autres ne posèrent pas de question sur ce geste, il su qu'eux aussi, avaient compris. Qu'ils comprenaient... que c'était possible. Il ouvrit un oeil hésitant, et rencontra le regard sérieux de Ryeowook, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir, mais la noirceur couvrit ce fait. Ce dernier, qui tenait toujours ses mains, les souleva lentement avant de les porter à ses lèvres, et embrasser délicatement, affectueusement, chacun de ses doigts d'une manière rassurante.

Henry étouffa un sanglot.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

Quelque chose dans sa gorge bloquait sa respiration et le tiraillait fortement. Il tenta de déglutir mais sans succès. Il connaissait cette maigre douleur qui arrivait souvent en même temps que les larmes.

Il connaissait aussi les regards posés sur lui, tous brillants d'une lueur inquiète qui hurlait littéralement «parle-nous, dit quelque chose!». Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, qu'il se sentait mal après un concert, mais là, c'était encore pire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pleurer devant eux, et trembler comme une feuille ne lui ressemblait pas du tout non plus. Et ils savaient que c'était trop. Ils savaient que le violoniste était en train de briser. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose. Ils savaient, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Un sanglot presque silencieux secoua à nouveau l'adolescent.

La main sur son épaule se resserra, celle qui avait quitté son dos lorsqu'il avait dû se retourner se mit à caresser ses cheveux, celle sur son visage continuait à essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient plus de couleur.

Ils savaient.

Ils comprenaient.

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_ Move along_

_ (Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Ils étaient là, pour l'appuyer, pour le pousser, pour l'encourager. Pour le sortir de son mutisme, pour le rassurer, pour le comprendre.

_When everything is wrong we move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Et même si les sanglots secouaient son corps.

_When everything is wrong, we move along _

_Along, along, along_

Et même si ses mains tremblaient, glacées.

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

Et même s'il n'avait plus la force pour continuer.

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

Et même si son espoir se brisait à l'infini.

_(Move along) _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_Right back what is wrong _

_We move along_

Ils seraient toujours là, pour lui. Ses collègues. Ses camarades. Ses amis.

-...J'ai peur...

Pour le comprendre.

_~The End~_

* * *

Je sais, c'est horrible de faire ça à Henry T.T

Commentaires?


End file.
